


Гори, гори ясно

by FeliciaIdzuru



Series: DMC AU коллекшн [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenagers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: AU: Неро непроизвольно возгорается, когда испытывает сильные эмоции. Ви с трудом контролирует свои татуировки, вредящие его телу. Оба пытаются справится со своими "особенностями" с помощью друг друга.





	Гори, гори ясно

**Author's Note:**

> Пубертат — это зло, а уж когда ты буквально ГОРИШЬ рядом со своим крашем — вдвойне.
> 
> Писалось с телефона, поэтому могут встречаться ошибки и опечатки, не замеченные мною во время редактирования текста.
> 
> Приятного прочтения :з

**1.**

Неро в холодном поту просыпается от чувства жара во всём теле. Он ощупывает простыни — целые. Оглядывается вокруг — темно. Вдыхает ночной воздух — запах гари из его снов нигде не слышен.

«Опять этот тупой кошмар». Циферблат показывает четыре утра, он поглядывает на его красные огоньки, вытирая лицо полотенцем. Холодная вода отрезвляет. Хоть как-то. И отгоняет детский ужас.

Сколько должно пройти лет, чтобы это воспоминание в его памяти выцвело и не вызывало покалывания во всём теле?

Кашель в соседней комнате отвлекает его от этой мысли. Напоминает: в этой многоэтажке он не один такой проблемный. Со скрипом гадким открывается дверь и ему снова мерещатся в тенях фигуры. Или они и вправду есть? В этом доме никогда не поймёшь, где выдумка, а где настоящая опасность.

Когда он тихо заходит в комнату, загорается ночник. Ви сидит на кровати и пытается отдышаться. Дыхание его тяжёлое, шумное, жадное. С каждым вдохом-выдохом всё медленнее.

— Татуировки? — спрашивает негромко Неро, подходя ближе.

Ви, кажется, только сейчас замечает его присутствие. Смотрит глазами сверкающими. Вместо ответа кивает. Подвигается к подушке ближе, чтобы ночной гость смог сесть на противоположный край кровати.

— Пожар? — голос у Ви всё ещё чуть хриплый. Дыхание его, впрочем, уже почти успокоилось.

Неро отзывается тихим «да», но больше ничего не говорит. Вода стекает с мокрых волос каплями на лоб. Оседает на щеках. Пока двери и окна в квартире открыты, и с улиц закрадывается холод прямо под кожу, ему хорошо. Закрывает глаза. Он всё ещё побаивается, что случайно может обжечь.

Бледные коленки остаются целыми и невредимыми. Дыхание спокойное поселяется в чужой груди. Покалывание в теле сменяется чувством расслабленности.

Сон приходит к ним только на рассвете.

* * *

**2.**

Новые синяки Ви прячет за воротником и длинными рукавами своего чёрного свитера. Неро знает о них. Видит каждое утро — они же соседи, в конце концов. Сжимает кулаки, но ничего не говорит. Как бы сильно не рвался, здесь он не помощник. Раз даже старшие не смогли придумать что-то…

Слова препода на алгебре он не слышит даже отдалённо, не то что понимает. На задних партах, пока никто не видит, Неро тайком надевает наушник, маскирует его в одежде так, чтобы он не так сильно бросался в глаза. Кирие, конечно будет ругаться, но сейчас… Сейчас она сидит на первом ряду с Нико. И о чём-то увлечённо говорит.

На лице Неро появляется слабая улыбка. Кирие вся светится, Нико — тем более. Хоть кому-то на этом долбаном уроке хорошо.

Ви заканчивает писать мистическую и явно способную призвать чудищ из самых отдалённых уголков космоса комбинацию цифр и букв. Кажется, ему удаётся всё, за что не возьмётся. Или он просто очень хорошо выкручивается. Неро знает — он может. Ви оставляет кусочек мела у доски и на носках разворачивается грациозно, просто чтобы произвести впечатление. Срабатывает всегда. Женские взгляды привычно прикованы к его персоне. Вот бы ещё осанка у него не была такой сутулой…

Неро поздно улавливает, что по тетради у него начинает расползаться пламя с загоревшихся рук. И в голове у него не остаётся ни одной здравой мысли.

— Блять.

* * *

**3.**

Внутри себя Ви слышит только пугающую тишину и пульсацию тех призрачных, нечеловеческих рук, что сжимают его глотку. Здесь темно. Даже как-то сыро. Ему бы барахтаться в этой чёрноте, рваться на поверхность. Не хочется. Под веками смутными силуэтами виднеются чудовища бесцветных глубин. И вспышки света.

— Не уходи. Прошу.

Неро всё ещё здесь. Его голос — эхо сквозь толщу воды. Образ чужого лица покрывается рябью. Ужасно больно. Всё тело сдавливает силой подводного давления. Не только в горле. Чужие руки сжимают рёбра. Грудную клетку. Сжимают ткань футболки.

Ви чувствует, что сердце его мечется бешено. Оно ещё тёплое. Горячее. И очень хочет…

Неожиданно для себя он делает глубокий вдох. Жадно хватает ртом воздух. Узоры распускаются на шее Ви нитками, разглаживаются по всей поверхности кожи. Перед глазами всё плывёт вспышками синего света. Они, впрочем, спустя секунды затухают и больше не появляются.

— Неро… Больно… — хрипит Ви через силу.

Он суетливо разжимает свои медвежьи объятия и позволяет Ви постепенно прийти в себя. Раньше Неро вот так засыпал у него на коленях после очередного кошмара прошлого. Теперь, похоже, черёд Ви расслабляться.

— Никогда больше такого дерьма не делай, понял?

В глазах у Ви щипляще-солёно. Поэтому он спешит потянутся неловко к чужому плечу, уткнуться в него лицом, вцепиться в него в ответном объятии.

Татуировки больше не шевелятся, застыв на его теле мёртвыми чернилами. Ненадолго. Но верно.

* * *

**4.**

Солнце-глазное яблоко под навесом облака-века на них свысока смотрит. В парке необычно тихо и пусто: только-только распогодилось после долгого ливня. Если высунуть ногу хоть немного дальше покрывала — наткнешься на ещё не высохшую росу, гнущую хрупкие травинки к земле.

— «Все мы жертвы… Вот в чём суть», — Ви переводит взгляд от неба к собеседнику. — Это фраза из одного фильма.

— Х-хорошо сказано, — торопливо отвечает Неро, застигнутый врасплох.

Конечно, он не смотрел на спокойную, безлюдную природу. Его интересовало кое-что другое. Вернее, кое-кто.

Их разделяет расстояние совсем малое, но ощутимое. Вот он, Ви — сидит рядом, только руку протяни. Неро не протягивает. Разглядывает свой рваный свитер, как нечто очень интересное и занимательное. Вздохнуть ему и то, боязно.

Когда Ви придвигается ближе к нему сам, Неро стоит усилий не сорваться и вскочить. Вечно убегать невозможно. Да и от чего? От того, что ему самому отчаянно хочется?

Он жмурится, весь напряжённый, точно ждёт не поцелуя, а удара. Одной рукой Ви сжимает его ладонь своей, другой — нежно проводит по шее. Скользит к затылку. Мягко притягивает к себе.

Макушка у Неро понемногу загорается синим пламенем. Оно каким-то чудом не выжигает ему волосы и ползёт дальше. По виду его даже не скажешь, что он вообще его почувствовал. Когда Неро кажется, что он сейчас растворится в этом контрастном поцелуе, чувствует вспышку боли в нижней губе. Огонь вспыхивает неожиданно ярко и тут же бледнеет, едва-едва успев разойтись по лицу.

— Ауч! — выкрикивает Неро недовольно и шипит, когда задевает ранку языком. — Зачем?

— Чтобы ты «не потерял контроль», — спокойно объясняет Ви.

— Точно, — бьёт Неро ладонью себя по лбу. — Чёрт, у тебя всегда такая хорошая память.

Он только сейчас замечает, как обожжённые кончики чужих бледных пальцев краснеют. Лицо Ви, впрочем, не выдаёт ощущаемой им боли. Только поджимает губы слегка.

— Думаю, нам лучше подыскать другой метод, — изрекает тихо и прячет руки в карманы косухи.

Неро хочется извиниться, но Ви смотрит на него предостерегающе. Он сам предложил и прекрасно знал о возможных последствиях.

— Найдём. Обязательно, — вместо этого произносит Неро без капли сомнений.

Ви верить ему отчаянно хочется.

* * *

**5.**

Узор изгибается вместе с рукой, повторяя её контуры, и медленно по пальцам соскальзывает куда-то ему на спину. На теле Ви татуировки живут своей жизнью: пропадают, появляются, редеют, или вот так перебираются на чужую кожу. Неро ощущает смутное чувство щекотки, когда несколько завитков крадутся по хребту и оседают на шее.

Он не так много знает о свойствах этих рисунков, но точно уверен, что прикосновение к ним приносит Ви удовольствие. Когда касается губами линии у кадыка — слышит довольный стон. Поглаживает узоры на предплечье — мычание. Прижимается ближе, касается мельком черепа на груди — рваный вздох. Об этом говорит всё его поведение и само тело.

Неро чувствует, как кровь в венах начинает медленно закипать.

Ви забирается ему под майку, помогает стянуть её. Бросает в угол. Любуется игрой света и тени на его рельефных мышцах. Рукой касается груди, сердце отзывается громким стуком, точно в пальцы ему рвётся. Спускается к впалому животу. И ниже.

Кожа становится необычно горячей.

Кажется, Ви хочет что-то сказать, но Неро ему не даёт — прикипает к его губам своими. Его кожа, запах, мягкость волос, всего так много, что Неро хочется всё это запомнить. Впитать всем своим телом.

Покалывание начинается не только в его руках. В каждой мышце. Под сомкнутыми веками.

Руки тонкие оплетают его шею, а ноги — бёдра. Языки слабого синего пламени мягко касаются теплом чужих чернильных узоров. Неро открывает глаза чуть боязно. Вздыхает с облегчением, когда видит, что чужая кожа не покрывается ожогами. Он никогда не видел его лица так близко. Глаза, полные желания. Щёки, раскрасневшиеся от жара огня. Ухмылка, которую украсть так хочется с губ. Неро именно это и делает.

Сирена заглушает сладостный стон. Вода тушит загоревшиеся простыни. Им, тем не менее, хочется довести до конца начатое.

* * *

**6.**

Лёд в горячей чашке чая издаёт характерный треск.

Вой сигнализации этажом ниже не вызывает у Триш даже подозрительного прищура. С невозмутимым видом она продолжает наслаждаться своим вечерним перерывом на изысканное пирожное, подцепляет с самой его верхушки клубничку и с довольной ухмылкой отправляет её себе в рот. Мэри, — молодая практикантка, недавно здесь, — сидит напротив и с заметным беспокойством поглядывает то на неё, то на стоящий на столе допотопный телефон. На него, наверное, даже факс можно ещё принимать.

— Мы не должны вызвать пожарных? — спрашивает Мэри неуверенно.

— Увидишь дым в окне — вызывай, — Триш лениво поднимает на неё взгляд из-под ресниц. — А пока дай им развлечься.

Звон сирены прерывается так же внезапно, как и начался, звуками выстрелов. Мэри вскакивает со своего стула и явно порывается сорвать трубку зазвеневшего телефона. Триш опережает её.

— Алло? Да, да, всё нормально. Никаких поводов для беспокойства. Хорошего вечера.

И кладёт обратно.

— Да какое…

— Это ты ещё близнецов не видела. Вот они как-то раз проломили несколько этажей, — Триш достаёт из висящего на спинке стула пиджака пачку сигарет и надрывает на ней плёнку своими острыми ноготками. — Прямо до подвала. Как это было давно…

Леди ничего не остаётся, кроме как тоже взять сигарету и нервно закурить. Работа в апартаментах Спарды обещает быть занимательной.

* * *

**7.**

Никогда ещё Неро не выдавалось спать так хорошо и спокойно до самого восхода солнца. Хорошие новости: ничего не сгорело. Плохие: вся комната пропиталась влагой и холодом. Как дождём затопленная. И датчики на потолке коротят. Вергилий определённо устроит ему очередную взбучку про порчу имущества в его комплексе… «Да и похуй, на самом то деле», — думает себе Неро. Пока есть минутка покоя, он будет наслаждаться ей вовсю.

Ви подтягивается рядом сладко. На его теле больше нет синяков. Он больше не задыхается от кашля ночью. Это всё, что Неро сейчас важно. Больше ничего.

— Мог бы и напомнить про это… Эту тупую пожарку.

— Я хотел, — отвечает Ви с этой своей ухмылкой. — Только ты мне не дал.

Под одеялами Неро тянется руками к узким бёдрам, узорами ещё не исписанными. Наваливается на чужое тело своим, заставая врасплох. Чувствует — Ви это нравится тоже.

— Может ещё разок…? — оставляет Неро поцелуй на шее.

— Нужно вставать, — в ответ словам Ви раздаётся недовольное мычание, — Давай, один урок мы уже проспали.

По пути в ванну Неро ногой загоняет лежащий на полу пистолет под кровать: подарок Данте, с которым он разберётся как-то потом.

Холодный душ напоминает ему о прошедшей ночи. Тушит стремительно огни, которые от макушки спускаются к хребту и до самых пяток. Если так продолжится и дальше — гореть будет всю дорогу к школе. Не хватало ещё сжечь любимый газон и получить ещё больше выговоров. Сам себе Неро позволяет широкую, счастливую улыбку, впервые за последний... Год, наверное.

Когда он осматривает своё отражение, — довольное и наглое, — неожиданно для себя замечает часть чёрной линии на шее. Когда поворачивается к зеркалу боком, Неро видит пусть и не всю, но часть картины: две линии и напоминающие зубцы хребта три узора.

— Эй, твоя татуировка не хочет слезать с меня.

Неро как раз заходит в тот момент, когда плывущие рисунки скрываются за тканью водолазки. Весь он снова закрыт чёрной одеждой. А жаль. При тусклом свете ночных улиц Неро не успел налюбоваться чужим телом в полной мере. Ви, как назло, ловит его взгляд и подходит ближе.

— Считай, я оставил тебе частицу себя, — шепчет Ви вкрадчиво, застёгивая одну за одной пуговицы рубашки.

— Дай угадаю: теперь ты всегда будешь знать, где я нахожусь, — нагло усмехается Неро.

— И это тоже. Если с тобой что-то случится… Я сразу узнаю.

После этих слов Неро заглядывает ему в глаза с неприкрытым любопытством.

— А это… Работает в обратную сторону?

Ви хмуро сводит брови, явно озадаченный его вопросом. Прикладывает палец к губам в своём этом странном, одному ему характерном жесте.

— Возможно, — выдаёт Ви спустя минуту или несколько. — Я не задумывался об этом.

— Ну, значит проверим, — Неро пожимает плечами.

После характерного щелчка замка они спускаются семенящими шагами по лестнице. Лифт всё ещё не починили. Неро в привычку, он чувствует себя спокойно, но бежит чуть медленнее. Ви всё же не в такой прекрасной физической форме. Его тяжёлое дыхание…

— А она может перелезть, ну, например на руку? — пытается направить свои мысли в иное русло Неро.

— Просто попроси её об этом, — отвечает Ви невозмутимо. — Не обязательно в голос.

На секунду Неро кажется что это всего лишь такая шутка, но он всё равно пробует сделать это мысленно. Чернила и вправду направляются под одеждой с лёгкой щекоткой от шеи по его плечу, предплечью, и замирают подобием браслета вокруг запястья. «Зубцы» стройно ложатся на линию, точно бусины, нанизанные на верёвку.

— Прекрасно.


End file.
